Detective Scott
Louis Scott is a recurring character in the ''Tales of Arcadia'' franchise. He is a member of the Arcadia Oaks Law Enforcement and the father of Darci Scott. History Backstory Trollhunters (Part Three) One night in Arcadia, Detective Scott goes on patrol and suspects that Toby may be behind all the recent crimes that have been occurring in town, given his brief visit to the station with Jim back in Part One. Scott takes Toby back to the station and tries to interrogate him, but won't listen to Toby's explanations. Just then, he receives a call about more thieves and takes Toby with him just in case. 3Below (Part One) 3Below (Part Two) Physical Appearance Scott is quite brawny and has brown hair and a goatee. He usually is seen wearing a blue police uniform and striped tie. Personality Instantly, Detective Scott was shown to be easily suspicious and somewhat paranoid. When he took Toby into custody, he suspected that he was a crook, but in reality, he was just disdainful that he was dating his only daughter, Darci, showing that he is mostly an overprotective father. He also accused him of standing his daughter up (even though he was the one who arrested Toby and prevented him from seeing Darci in the first place, but when Toby points this out, he snaps at him stubbornly). He was even willing to (in a minor view) abuse his power as a police to threaten Toby into breaking up with Darci by putting him behind bars, for no reason. Additionally, he even went into the sewers to find the perps (as well as Toby) all by himself with no backup, which lead to him being ambushed by the real crooks. He has also been shown to lose his temper very easily when things don't go his way, like when Toby steals his cop car and then runs away, he angrily vows to find and arrest him again, claiming that only the guilty run from the law. Despite his overprotective nature, He is quite responsible and respectful when it comes to protecting the law from crooks, and came to mutually respect Toby after he caught some of the real crooks. He also admits that he enjoys acting (though he's quite terrible at it). By Part Two of 3Below, he's also shown to be quite uncaring, layback, and carefree. He barely takes Varvatos' warning seriously that Arcadia (as well as Earth) is in mortal danger and doesn't believe him when he confesses that he's an alien, despite him being aware that the supernatural exists ever since the Eternal Night War. Powers & Abilities Abilities * Enforcement Knowledge: Being a cop, Louis is quite skilled in crime fighting and trying to capture criminals. Weaknesses * Mortality: As a human, Detective Scott is highly vulnerable to injuries, sicknesses, old-age, and even death. Equipment * Taser: Louis often uses one to stun crooks when they are resisting arrest. Relationships Darci Scott Darci is Detective Scott's daughter. He is quite overprotective of his child and doesn't think she should see Toby anymore, due to his bad history of breaking the law. Toby Domzalski Detective Scott was instantly skeptic and disdainful of Toby when he arrests him and accuses him of breaking into a museum, stealing a pick-up truck, and trespassing (but, most of all, dating his own daughter). When Toby tries to explain that he was innocent, Scott blackmails him into breaking up with Darci or he'd have to go behind bars (for no reason). However, after Toby catches the real crooks, Scott began to somewhat respect Toby, and accepts his relationship with his daughter. Ophelia Nuñez Scott and Ophelia seem to get along well, since Ophelia is the councilwoman of Arcadia and he is a lead officer. Varvatos Vex When Varvatos came to Detective Scott to warn him about an alien invasion approaching Earth, Scott didn't take it seriously, despite knowing that the supernatural exists. Colonel Kubritz Like everyone else, Scott finds Kubritz a delusional, corrupted terrorist after she threatens to harm every innocent life in Arcadia. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * His first name is revealed to be Louis in chapter eight of the book Angor Reborn. * Detective Scott's voice actor, Ike Amadi, also voices Angor Rot. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans